Blood Moon
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: AU. The Blood Moon locks all members of divine cults into a bloody war of love, lust, rage, violence and revenge. Who will win the divine war? 1R. 2H. 3C. 4D. 5S.
1. Chapter I

*~ Blood Moon ~* Her blond hair blew lightly in the wind, her crystal like eyes fixed at a spot in the trees, where the leaves were apart so she could see the dark night sky. Her grip on the tree branch began to weaken. "Come on," she grimaced. "Almost there." Her foot slipped on the tree branch below her as she dangled in the air, still grasping the tree. "Aaahhh," she screamed as she lost her grip on the tree. A pale hand then grabbed hers, and pulled her up with as much strength as it could. Pale crystal like eyes met aqua.  
  
"You okay?" the boy with pale blond hair asked with concerned aqua irises.  
  
The girl smiled, "I am now. Thank you." she said as she grabbed the tree branch, still determined to reach the top, as the boy started to claim again with her.  
  
"What are best friends for?" He smiled back, reaching the top with her.  
  
They stared at the sky together, with wonder and amazement in their eyes.  
  
"Told ya the moon was full tonight." The girl said as she poked the boy in the hip, making him squirm.  
  
"Yeah, but watch it okay? I could have slipped and fell."  
  
"Okay drama King," she replied. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, but chose to let the topic slide onto a new and better one. "The moon sure looks beautiful tonight."  
  
"Mhm," she murmured.  
  
"Hey Dorothy, we'll always watch the moon together won't we?" He asked, a little fear surfacing to his voice.  
  
She looked at him with her clouded eyes, "Of course Quatre, its special to you and me. And I know I don't want to share this sight with anyone else." She smiled.  
  
He smiled now too, "I don't want to either," he replied, grasping her hand with his as they continued to look at the midnight sky together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her long blond hair swirled in the wind as she sat in her jeep at a red light on the corner of Hayes Street and Lawerence. She began to hum to the radio as she tapped her finger on the stirring wheel. "Come on stupid light," she murmured. The light flashed green and she sped off, turning down an all too familiar street. She grew up here in the sunny streets of California. And she was now home after what seemed like forever. She pulled her jeep into the driveway of a mint green house. It was more Victorian with many rooms and windows. Beside it was a pale blue house, just as big, with just as many rooms. She stared at it for a moment, a tinge of sadness setting in beneath her skin.  
  
A young man with his just as young wife came out of the house, kissing him and wishing him a good day as his children now hugged him good-bye. The little girl with brown curls in her hair whined and she heard the man speak softly, "Don't worry honey, I'll be home soon and I promise we'll go to the park." He said as he kissed her cheek, and suddenly the girl stopped crying and smiled.  
  
"A little too familiar..." she whispered to herself, still sitting in her jeep, gazing at the house.  
  
The screen door of the green house opened and an older man, almost twice her age came out. The sun setting on his brown hair, "Dorothy?" he asked looking at the blond haired girl in the red jeep.  
  
She slowly removed her sunglasses and stared at the older man, "Mr. Winner!" She jumped out of her car and jogged over to the porch. "It's good to see you." She smiled as the man hugged her.  
  
"And you too. Why I haven't seen you since before you left for college. What brings you back?" He said, pulling away from her and smiling, showing her into the house.  
  
"Well, I missed home. And my best friend." Her eyes traveled to the pictures on the wall. Most of them of Mr. Winner and his family. His late wife died when their last child was born. So he was left to raise a house full of little ones. And Dorothy was in some pictures with a little blond boy, her age.  
  
Mr. Winner brought the tea trey out into the living room, where he and Dorothy now sat on the green couch. "He's missed you too Dorothy."  
  
"Oh?" She looked surprised, "Did he say that?"  
  
"He doesn't have to. A parent can sense these things." He replied.  
  
Dorothy just nodded as she sipped her tea. "Where is he now?"  
  
He sighed, glancing at his watch, "At the university, in his classes." He sipped his tea.  
  
"I'll wait here for him then, if you don't mind."  
  
"Dorothy, your family. I don't mind. But you won't catch him till 4:00 a.m. and even then he gets up at 7:30 a.m. for his classes. For your sake of sleep, its probably better you run into him at the university." He stated, almost as though he didn't know something.  
  
"4:00 a.m.!? Where does he go?" She asked, stunned.  
  
He sighed again, "I don't know. He's just not home. I've tried asking but he never answers me directly. He just tells me not to worry. And that he's not doing drugs or anything illegal."  
  
Dorothy gave him a questioning look filled with concern. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He hasn't been the same since you left. Sure at first he was depressed a lot. Then after a while he seemed okay. Then it's almost like he died, and now I have this unknown person claiming to be my son."  
  
"I'm sorry." Dorothy said sadly.  
  
"Dorothy, you were the closest person to him growing up. Please find out what's wrong with him." His eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
She smiled somewhat, "I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thank you. Now, how's college in Washington D.C.?" He asked, filling her tea cup full again.  
  
"It's fine. One of my classes has been working with a few officers from the FBI on this case. It's been a real experience. I'm really excited to see how it turns out. The weather there is nice. Not quite as sunny as it is here, but it works." She took a sip from her tea.  
  
"That's good. Any lucky man in your life?" He chuckled, like a nosey dad or grandfather.  
  
"No," her face turned sad almost, "Where ever my soul mate is, he's not there."  
  
His eyes softened, "Maybe he's here eh? Is that why you really came back?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She laughed, "I missed Quatre yes, but I am sure he has a girlfriend. I'm just his best friend from his childhood, that's all I'll be. Especially after what I said to him before I left." Her _expression changed again.  
  
"Hm, well I can tell you one thing; He does not have a girlfriend. I think the one he wants has left." He winked and laughed, making her blush slightly. "Well, if you want to catch him at the university before he goes to wherever he may go, you better get going."  
  
She smiled and stood up, as he followed her out the door, walking her to her jeep. "Thank you Mr. Winner." She said, getting into her automobile and shutting the door. The little girl next door giggled and laughed as she and her dad left the house, heading to the park. Dorothy stared after them, and Mr. Winner followed her eyes with her sad expression.  
  
"Their a nice family. They have a son and a daughter. The boy is two months old. The little girl there is four. They've changed the place a little. But they left your room the same, said it was just right for their little girl." He turned back to look at her.  
  
She covered her eyes with her sunglasses, "Well, I'll be back later." She said as she backed up the jeep, and drove down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomorrow, each of you will you perform your scenes in front of the class. How you will be graded is on how well you act, and how well you studied and memorized your lines. And if you don't have it fully memorized-" the bell rang, "Well let's just say you might have to repeat my class. See you all tomorrow, have a good day." The teacher in front of the class said as the many students piled out of the class room.  
  
A blond haired young man, about nineteen grabbed his books placing them in his black book bag. He then threw the strap over his shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom door. A short haired brunette wearing a yellow tank top walking beside him.  
  
"His speech seemed longer today." She said, starring at him with her brown- violet like eyes.  
  
The blond laughed, "Oh come on Catherine, its Mr.Wilks, and he loves drama. So naturally he's going to get a little carried away." He tried to explain, stepping outside the university doors with her. The sun blinded them for a second and they shook their heads, trying to see again.  
  
"Damn sun; think it could be night by now?" The brunette mumbled to herself. Once being able to see again she turned back to the young blond. "Quatre, a little? The man gets carried away a lot, not too mention almost everyday. And then he expects us to get this project of his done before we have to practice for the play we're putting on next month!"  
  
Quatre squinted, the sunlight still bothering him. He placed his hand in front of his eyes, trying to shield the sun. "I suppose a part of that is true. But it's what every good actor or actress has to do. So I think its good experience." He smiled at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the stomach laughing playfully, "You would Mr. A student."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Oh come on now, you've got some A's too Catherine."  
  
She smiled again and stuck out her tongue, "Yeah well, I'm just that good. I have to keep trying Quatre. I want so much to be a performer."  
  
Quatre smiled again, "Don't worry Catherine; I see your name in lights."  
  
"I see yours too." She hugged him as they neared the parking lot. "Well, I gotta run. See you tonight?" She asked, starting her yellow convertible.  
  
Quatre nodded, "I haven't missed a meeting yet." She nodded at him and drove off.  
  
Quatre sighed. 'Good thing I didn't wear all black today as I had planned.' Thought Quatre as he stared at his red t-shirt. He turned around the corner and began to start walking. He never drove to school. He felt it unnecessary. Besides in California it was nice to walk. "Hello Quatre." A female voice called.  
  
He turned around a bit startled. His aqua eyes met clouded crystal ones. "Dorothy." He muttered. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time he had seen her. Her hair still pale blond, but not nearly as pale as his. Her broad shoulders, tiny hips, long slender legs covered by a tight pair of jeans. He looked her up in down for few minutes before speaking. She hadn't changed much. His eyes wandered to her breasts, 'Pervert,' he muttered to himself. 'This girl was your best friend since she was born!' His mind was a little disgusted with itself. Though he had to admit, she was beautiful. And looked flawless.  
  
"What brings you back here?" He managed to get out, still staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I missed home...And you..." She replied boldly. He stared at her still, wondering what he should say. "I'm in town for a while. But I was wondering if you might come with me for a cup of coffee right now. To catch up." She explained, her eyes traveling to the green grass.  
  
"Uh..." Quatre stuttered, "Of course."  
  
"My jeep is this way." She led him to a red jeep, as they both climbed in. The drive was pretty silent. Neither brave enough to say a word to the other. Two years had passed since they last talked. And their last one had been a bitter one. As they pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, they still said nothing to each other. Not even in line. They picked a table outside after receiving theirs orders, and sat down. She stared at him with a sad _expression on her pale face.  
  
"I'm sorry." She finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Quatre lifted his eyes to meet her, but found hers staring at the ground. "What are you apologizing for Dorothy?" He asked, confused a little.  
  
"For not calling. For not being there for you. For pushing you away. For leaving. For saying all those things that day." She paused, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She glanced at Quatre, "You remember?"  
  
He nodded sadly.  
  
**:: Flashback ::**  
  
Her clothes were soaked from the rain that continued to pour as she gathered the last box in her arms. Placing into her jeep she closed the trunk door and turned towards the male behind her.  
  
"Please, you don't have to do this." His eyes watered and pleaded with hers.  
  
"Yes I do." She cried. "I have to get away from here. I can't live in that house after what just happened." Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding.  
  
"No you don't Dorothy!" He grabbed her arms and forced her to be closer to him as he stared down at her. Rain dripping down from his hair and onto his face. "Please, you don't have to be alone. I am here for you."  
  
She pushed him away from her, "Their gone Quatre! They left me alone, and that's where I need to be right now! Alone! I can't live here. I don't need a friend right now, I need to get away from here!" She ran to the side of the car door and jumped in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Quatre chased her and stood in front of her window, "Dorothy. Being alone is not the answer! Please don't leave me, Dorothy, I want to be there for you!" "I'll be back when I am ready to have others in my life again. Good bye Quatre." She hit the gas and was driving down the street as he just stared off at her. Tears falling from his eyes.  
  
**:: End Flashback ::**  
  
Quatre sighed, "I forgave you a while ago for that thought Dorothy."  
  
"Your father says you've seemed depressed for a while now. And that you go out at night and don't return till 4:00 a.m." She interrupted him.  
  
His eyes glanced up at her, "I'm fine. I am not depressed at all."  
  
Her clouded foggy eyes held his, "Then why do you come home at 4:00 a.m.?"  
  
His eyes avoided hers as he answered her, "I go out and do things that I want. It's that simple."  
  
"Uh huh," she replied not buying his story. "Well, where do you go? Maybe I could go with you sometime."  
  
"I go with some friends." He replied.  
  
"You going tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied again. "Oh. I was going to ask if you might stay with me. It's a full moon tonight." She told him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We used to always stay up and watch the sky together during the full moon." Her voice began to crack like glass.  
  
"I remember," he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Well, maybe I could go with you? Spend sometime together, and meet some of your friends?" Her voice sounded hopeful.  
  
"No!" His voice snapped. "Dorothy I don't ever want you going there!" He sounded angry to her, but inside he wasn't angry. He was just trying to protect her.  
  
"Quatre I..." She started.  
  
"No! I can't have you going there. If something were to happen to you..." He stared at her. He just got her back in his life, he couldn't loose her now for something he belonged to. He wouldn't take that risk. He refused to!  
  
"Are we not friends anymore...?" The thought rolled of her tongue into words and crushed her at the thought.  
  
Quatre leaned across the table and brushed the tears off her cheeks, "It's not that Dorothy. I just want to keep you pure, innocent and safe from any dangers."  
  
She stared at him, "You do dangerous things with this group?" She stared at him, shocked he would be involved in anything dangerous.  
  
"Grrr," he grumbled. 'She's getting too close to the subject for my liking.' He stared at her and then smiled. "Dorothy, do I look like the type to get involved in anything dangerous?" She eyed him suspiciously and shook her head *no*. "I didn't think so."  
  
"But then why would I be in danger?"  
  
'Damn her journalism classes!' He thought. "Well, we uh..." He looked at her and realized no matter what lie he told her, she would see right through it. "Hey, what do you say I put them off for a few hours, and we stare at the moon, like we used to?"  
  
Her eyes brightened, "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"But what about your friends tonight?"  
  
"They can wait a little while." He smiled at her. "What do you say you go bring your car around, while I make a quick phone call?"  
  
"Sure." She then rose from her seat and walked out to the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre watched her walk to her jeep before getting up and pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and pressed the black phone to his ear, still watching the parking lot to make sure she didn't come back forgetting something and catch him by surprise. The phone rang a good three times before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other line called.  
  
"This is Killer," Quatre whispered, incase anyone was around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I might be a little late for the meeting tonight. An old friend of mine is in town, and I'm afraid if I don't spend some time with her before she falls asleep, that she'll follow me to the meeting, and figure us out." Quatre explained.  
  
"Then it's a good idea if you are late. I'll explain it to the others and Trigger. Later Killer." The calm voice replied as they then hung up.  
  
"Bye." Quatre mumbled, turning his phone off and sliding it back into his pocket. He glanced up in time to see Dorothy pulling up beside the curve, honking the horn telling him to hurry. He took one last sip of his coffee and threw it away in the garbage. Running up to the passenger's side, he opened the door and got in, shutting the door quickly.  
  
Dorothy stared at him, "Where to first?"  
  
Quatre suddenly had the urge to kiss her full pink pastel lips. That feeling had been beckoning him to kiss her since he was twelve. And once he even did. It was raining outside, and his mother had just passed away. Dorothy had been there for him. And when she was hugging him, in the rain, he leaned down and kissed her. They hadn't talked about it ever. Even though Quatre had tried to think of a way to bring it up, he couldn't. He was too nervous. And clearly she didn't want to talk about it too, because she never brought it up either.  
  
"Quatre?" Her voice broke him from his train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um, I dunno, where do you want to go?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh jeeze," she mumbled sitting back into the chair, "I guess...Pool!" She nearly jumped out of her seatbelt.  
  
Quatre looked at her oddly, "You want to go swimming in a pool when you could go swimming in the ocean?" He asked. Her sudden statement of a pool was odd. She had always preferred the ocean.  
  
"No silly," she poked him in his hip making him squirm, "I want to go shoot pool at a bar. Are you up for it?" Her crystal eyes questioned him.  
  
He smirked almost evilly, "Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been playing for four hours. He had won ten times, she had also won ten times. On the green pool table sat one black ball, one white, three stripped, and two solids. She had one more ball on the table than he did. The game was close. Dorothy held her stick calmly. Aiming it just right, the stick connected with the white ball, and sent two of her balls into the corner pocket.  
  
She smiled, "Looks like I am bout to win." She said confidently.  
  
He smiled back at her, "You still have two shots left."  
  
"Watch me make them." She then hit another ball and it went in the side pocket. She smirked and looked at the black eight ball, "Told you this game was mine." She shot the eight ball but it wasn't enough to make it go directly into the pocket, it stopped about two inches in front of it. "Damn it!" She cursed.  
  
Quatre grinned, "Oh yeah, you told me." He replied smartass-like. He aimed the stick with one of his solid balls, pulled the stick back, and then forward letting it hit his the ball, knocking the other in a side pocket. The same routine followed with the next. And then he easily knocked the eight ball in. "I win."  
  
Dorothy clapped her hands grinning at him, "It was a lucky shot."  
  
"Not really, it was skill..." He amused himself.  
  
Dorothy laughed, "Is that what their calling it now a days?" She mocked him.  
  
"Ha ha," Quatre added sarcastically before noticing two men walk in the bar. One had golden like brown hair, and the other had black. Both had tattoos of panthers on their arms. 'Shit, Panther members? What the hell? Don't they have a meeting tonight?' Quatre thought, trying not to stare at the two men too much, afraid they might see him.  
  
"Quatre, its dark now. Shall we go look at the moon?" Dorothy asked, grabbing her jacket and purse.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yeah, lets." They then proceeded to the exit.  
  
The black haired man sniffed the hair, and laid his eyes on Quatre and Dorothy. "Wolf." He muttered to his friend, shrugging towards the couple.  
  
"Both?" the lighter haired guy asked.  
  
"Nope, just him. She's not turned yet." the man replied.  
  
"Interesting. Shall we have some fun?" He asked his partner. He nodded in response and they then followed them out the bar.  
  
The smell of the fur of a large black cat made its way to Quatre's nose. 'Shit!' He muttered to himself. 'Damn panthers must have picked up my sent.' He didn't look behind him, he didn't need to. His nose was never wrong. Especially at night. Quatre quickened his pace, pulling on Dorothy's arm to get her to hurry too. But the two men noticed this and sped up as well.  
  
"Quatre, why are we walking so fast?" Nervousness tinted her voice.  
  
'Let me loose!' A voice inside Quatre hollered. 'I will get rid of them in seconds!' Quatre stopped suddenly. 'No,' he argued with it, 'Dorothy can't know!' The two men behind them started to laugh.  
  
'I'm telling you, let me go.' The voice pleaded.  
  
'No. I can't let Dorothy get mixed up in this! She's too important to me!'  
  
'And if it's the only way to save her?' The voice had him there. If it was the only way, then he would have to. But what would she think afterwards?  
  
"Quatre, those men are getting closer, and I doubt their your friends." Dorothy murmured.  
  
"You got that right, their not."  
  
"You gonna fight?" She asked, noticing they weren't walking anymore for a reason. And there could only be one.  
  
Quatre's eyes turned from his normal aqua color, to an amber-blood red color. "Yes." He seemed to growl more than say as he charged to them, starting to fight.  
  
'Oh my god...' Dorothy thought, 'That's...Quatre? It can't be...His eyes...' Dorothy then glanced at the men Quatre was now fighting with. Their eyes were a bright yellow, almost cat-like too. "What the hell is going on?" She spoke loudly.  
  
The three stopped fighting and glanced at Dorothy, the brown haired male nodding towards her. "Take her back for a mate, since she has no pack." He directed the other man.  
  
He just nodded and began to walk towards Dorothy.  
  
"No!" Quatre barked, "Dorothy run!" He then punched the brown male and knocked him to the ground. Quatre looked up, only to notice Dorothy wasn't running, just standing there. "Damn it Dorothy, run!" Dorothy ignored his calls as the man got up again and punched Quatre, blood splurting from his lip.  
  
The man preceded towards Dorothy, "Hey babe," he licked his lips. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. I'm sure you didn't want this wimpy wolf anyways, right?" He placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder, his piercing yellow eyes staring into her foggy ones.  
  
"You don't know me, or what I want. So get away before things get dangerous!" She warned him, waiting for him to remove his hand, if he knew what was good for him.  
  
"Babe, I'm not scared of a regular mortal girl."  
  
"I warned you," Her fingers turned the switch blade in her hands as the knife stuck out. Viscously she gave him a cut under his left eye, grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to move to an angle as she kicked him in his back. Delivering him straight to the ground. "Regular mortal girl my ass." She then turned the switch blade back in and slipped it into her pocket as she ran towards Quatre.  
  
He kicked the guy one more time in the head before he fell and Quatre assumed he was knocked out and would be that way for a while. "Dorothy," his eyes changed back to the same aqua eyes they were before. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking her in his arms. She stared at the two bodies in the alley. She just nodded. Quatre grabbed her hand and headed towards the car. "We have to leave."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, curious, especially after what just happened.  
  
"I can't really explain. It's the reason I don't get home till four in the morning. And I will explain more later. But right now, that's where I have to go. And since they wanted you too, you unfortunately have to go with me." He opened the door and placed himself in the driver's seat of her jeep, taking her keys as she got in the passengers side he started the car and drove off.  
  
His eyes stared at the road most of the time, but glanced at her once in a while. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" The question had been in his mind for a while now.  
  
She just kept staring out the window, "I am training and in college to work for the F.B.I Quatre."  
  
"Oh yeah, right." The rest of the way was pretty silent. But soon they pulled into a valley, covered in deep trees with tents with lights hiding in them. Dorothy stared wondering what Quatre really was into.  
  
"Quatre?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Don't speak, don't hum, and don't do anything Dorothy! Just follow me." He got out of the car and walked over to grab her hand. Pulling her roughly out of the vehicle. Walking into the trees, on what seemed to be a path she noted to herself. More people were gathered around a bon fire, staring at Quatre and licking their lips at her?! Dorothy was confused as all hell.  
  
"When do we get to eat her, Killer?" One red head woman asked, looking at Quatre.  
  
"You won't touch her Anaku!" Quatre barked at her, making her jump back slightly.  
  
Dorothy looked back and forth at them. 'Why did she just call Quatre Killer?' She wondered. Quatre was the gentlest guy she knew. He would never hurt anyone unless it was life threatening, like back in the alley.  
  
The red haired woman glared at Dorothy, "Then what is she? A good fuck?!" She snapped.  
  
"Say it again bitch," Quatre growled.  
  
A shocked expression appeared on Dorothy's face. This wasn't, couldn't be her dear friend Quatre. The violence, cursing, disrespect towards a living thing, whatever they may be...It was not her Quatre!  
  
The female growled at Quatre as he had to her, daring him.  
  
"Knock it off!" A loud and harsh voice hollered. Making everyone freeze and bow down immediately. Dorothy looked up and seen a man in tight black leather pants and a forest green shirt that clenched to his every muscle. He had brown hair, and Prussian blue icy eyes. Beside him, a young female, with honey brown hair and deep sea blue eyes. Her tight brown leather clothing, Indian looking almost, clung to her body accenting her hips and body itself. They both stared at the scene before them.  
  
"What was the meaning of this argument?" The young man spoke, striking visible fear into the others around him, except for Quatre, for some unknown reason.  
  
"Trigger," Quatre started, "My old friend Dorothy and I were attacked in an alley about an hour and a half ago...By Panthers."  
  
The man Quatre had called Trigger held Quatre's gaze. "Is that why you brought her here Killer?"  
  
Why did all these people keep referring to Quatre as Killer? Dorothy wondered.  
  
"Not exactly. They planned to take her back, and mate with her." He tried to explain.  
  
Silence settled for a few minutes, "It is her choice to which clan she chooses Killer." He finally spoke.  
  
"No!" Quatre(or "Killer" as they kept calling him)yelled. "I don't want her involved! I want her to remain innocent. Please Trigger, erase her memory."  
  
The man seemed to think carefully about this, and then turned to the woman beside him. She merely nodded. "Killer, bring her into my tent. Silence, Wolf-Blaze, and Deathscythe, follow in." He ordered, as Quatre then started to drag Dorothy to the largest tent in sight. Three men followed. One with brown spiky hair, the other with long brown hair tied into a braid both looked American, and the other had black hair and almost looked Chinese. After Quatre and Dorothy were fully in the tent, they walked in behind them, and closed the curtains.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said the man known as Trigger as he sat in a thrown like chair. "You want me to erase her memory because you don't want her in danger?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "I've known her since she was born. I wish of no harm to come to her!"  
  
"So you brought her here?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre replied.  
  
"Dishonor!" The black haired Chinese man shouted. "It is a dishonor to the clan!"  
  
"Cool it Wolf-Blaze." said the braided haired one.  
  
"Shut up Braided idiot." Wolf-Blaze replied.  
  
"Both of you knock it off!" Trigger yelled, striking fear into no one, but silencing them non the less.  
  
"Killer, why not just have her join the clan? Even if I had her memories erased, the panthers would still remember her. I have no control over that."  
  
Quatre sighed, looking into Dorothy's eyes as she held his gaze. She didn't look scared. She looked like she was pleading with him to let her.  
  
"At least the clan would keep her safe, and so would her new found gifts." The spiked haired man spoke up from a corner in the tent.  
  
"Silence is right," the woman beside Trigger added. "She would be safer with a pack, then mortal and alone."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked at the floor in defeat, "I want to talk with her about it first." Trigger just nodded. Quatre then pulled Dorothy outside the tent for talk. "Dorothy, this is what I've been doing. It takes up time, and you have to put effort. We're a family here. We look out for each other. And certain rules do apply. They have expectations, and will expect you to kill if it comes down to it. I don't want you here Dorothy. But I can't make that decision. Only you can."  
  
"You don't want me here because you don't want to see me hurt, do you?" she asked softly.  
  
He shook his head, "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. This is dangerous. The other clans and packs out there like fights, and killing. We stand up to the challenge and sometimes enjoy the kill. I want you to stay innocent. Unlike I've managed to."  
  
She embraced him suddenly, pulling his into a warm hug as her long locks of hair brushed against him. "Quatre, I want this. Because I want to...To..." Her words caught in her throat. 'I'll stay by you even in danger, like you would for me. You stayed by me when I was sad, but I pushed you away...' She thought looking into his aqua irises.  
  
Quatre hugged her tighter, understanding what she was silently saying. "I was afraid you'd say that..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Hey. Well, what'd ya think? I hope you all liked it. Please be kind, its my first Gundam Wing fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. I don't own The original G-boys, or their original names. I don't own any other characters that might appear from Gundam Wing either. 


	2. Chapter II: The past of a Leader, the fu...

Warning: This chapter contains sex.Yes that's right.Sex.If your not comfortable with this please do not read. If you read and then complain, I will ignore it and it will just be a waste of your energy. I warned you.  
  
* ~ Blood Moon ~ * Chapter II: The past of a Leader, the future of a Fighter   
  
Quatre looked into her eyes again, "I didn't want you to say that."   
  
She nodded; she could feel that from him since she got there. He didn't want her in that clan. Then she wondered if it was possibly painful for him, and he wanted to spare her the pain he went through and has. "I know." She murmured.  
  
Quatre sighed, no member of the clan, not even Silence and Cat, his two closests friends would not let him make the decision for Dorothy. Trigger practically ordered that it was her choice and hers alone. And if she chose to stay, she was welcomed to join. Quatre growled in frustration as he headed back to the tent, Dorothy following him.  
  
Walking back to the throne Quatre looked into Trigger's eyes and nodded. Confirming what he had already known.   
  
"Excellent." He turned to the beautiful woman next to him, the very same one in Indian like leather clothing and honey brown hair. "Crimson Moon," he purred, "Please take Killer's friend to the female tent, and prepare her for the ceremony."  
  
She nodded and stood from her throne beside him and walked towards the blond female. She smiled, "This way please." She said, looking into Dorothy's eyes with her sky-blue ones. Dorothy nodded and followed, leaving the men in the tent.   
  
Once gone Quatre threw his fist into a wood pillar holding the tent together. He growled with anger. The man with light spiky brown hair called Silence stepped closer to him.   
  
"Killer?" He asked, his blond friend looked at him. "Are you alright?"   
  
Quatre avoided his blue-green eyes to the ground, "No." He had to tell the truth. Even though no one would make him.   
  
Trigger sat up straight in his chair, "You know Killer," he said, getting the attention of everyone in the tent. "You could take her as your mate. Bond with her."  
  
Quatre stared wide-eyed at him. "You aren't serious."   
  
Trigger smirked, "When am I not?"  
  
"Right now!" Quatre practically shouted. "This is absurd. I couldn't do that. I want her to be happy. With whom ever she wants to be happy with."  
  
Trigger crossed his arms, "Fine." He sighed and glanced around the tent. "Wolf-Blaze, you need a mate." He suggested.  
  
Quatre growled with anger he couldn't submit, and Wolf-Blaze nearly choked on air. "Injustice!" The Chinese man yelled. "I want to choose my own mate!"  
  
Trigger nodded, "Killer seems to want you to also."  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dorothy walked behind the girl called Crimson Moon, not walking too far behind. For the other members of this clan were still following her with their eyes. And the red haired female Quatre had called Anaku (before calling her a bitch) glared with sharp daggers in her mind.   
  
Dorothy refused to be too intimidated. She gave a wicked glare back in the red heads direction.  
  
Crimson Moon then started heading more and more towards the area covered by more trees. Although it was all a valley, some parts seemed to have more trees then others. Dorothy started to wonder how the ceremony was going to take place. Brutal and painful images popped up in her mind as she shuddered.  
  
It was then Crimson Moon turned back to her, "Are you alright?"   
  
"Hm?" Dorothy then realized what she was asking, "Oh yes of course."   
  
"Nervous about joining?" The honey brown brunette smiled.   
  
"Kind of. Mainly because I don't know what to expect, nor do I know what any of this is about." Dorothy replied, starring at the ground as she attempted not to trip over any tree roots.  
  
"Then why join?"   
  
Dorothy stopped in her tracks, "For Quatre. I-" She paused trying to think how to tell this stranger part of her feelings but not too much. "We've been close since I was born." The brunette stared and was about to ask a question when Dorothy interrupted. "Your name is quite rare, as well as Trigger's and all the rest."  
  
"Crimson Moon is my clan name. Because the moon is our mother, when we become apart of the clan our moon mother gives us a name." Said Crimson Moon as she turned around to the blond. "My real name is Relena."  
  
"We worship the moon?"  
  
"Of course. We are the wolf clan after all."  
  
"Wolf clan?"  
  
"Oh god...Killer didn't tell you?" Dorothy just gave her glance that told her she didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "There are many clans out there of animals, such as we are wolves. But in California, here, there are other ones such as Tigers, Panthers, Cobras, Mustangs, and the Hawks. You won't find many members of the Tiger clan, they've become mostly extinct. Anyway, we welcome our animal spirit and turn on celebrated occasions, kills, and any other occasion the Clan leader decides. Your wild and no laws really stop you. You're not even alone for you must take a mate."   
  
Dorothy's eyes went wide, "A mate?" "Yes." Crimson Moon replied.  
  
"Trigger? He's the clan's leader?" Questioned Dorothy, trying her best to get all the facts straight.  
  
Crimson nodded. "Trigger is his clan name, his real name is Heero."   
  
"And you're his mate?"   
  
Another nod from the brunette. "Was it rough? I mean learning to love him?" asked Dorothy.   
  
Crimson shook her head, "I'd loved him from the start...You see my brother is the clan leader of the Cobras. And one night during his plot of revenge, Heero kidnapped me from the clan tents. I wasn't a member yet, the next full moon was the night was to become a full member. But I still hung around with them. Heero had every intention of giving me back to my brother. But as he got to know me and I him, and we fell in love."   
  
** :: Flash Back :: **   
  
Red and orange flames burned bright to the night's sky and began consuming everything in sight. Tree's fell roughly into the earth's ground and caused more panic amounts the clan members running around to get out of the fire's way. A tall bleach blond man stared, his eyes burning wanting and craving revenge as he saw the Wolf clan attack his Cobra clan. True his clan had attacked the previous night and wrecked everything, including the original clan base of the Wolves. But he had been pleased then why not be pleased now. After all, the Wolves wouldn't kill any of his clan members...He had spared lives last night.  
  
Screams filled the night's air as well as smoke and the tinge smell of blood. Apparently, in rage one of the Cobra's attacked a wolf...which told every other clan member blood was now allowed to be spilt.   
  
"Shit." The bleach blond man cursed noticing the scene.   
  
Another wolf with shaggy black hair hit a Cobra clan member in the gut and gave him a black eye for the sun to see tomorrow with the light of dawn.  
  
Deciding to help his fellow clan member he pulled the wolf member back buy his shoulder and threw him to the ground, kicking and hitting till the wolf had more than gravity keeping him from getting up. He was after all the Clan Leader of Cobras. Venom would leak from his fangs if he bit. And as of now he was all ready to bite.  
  
Unfortunately the wolves were all ready retreating. 'Pitiful dogs,' He thought, watching them all high-tail it out of there.  
  
"White Fang!" A cobra member with brown haired hollered. "White Fang!"  
  
The blond haired man turned around and looked at his fellow man clan member, "What!?"  
  
"Trigger just made off with his clan aside from the dead here." He responded a terrified look on his face.  
  
"So I noticed! Honestly what good are you for Slythers?!" White Fang raged.   
  
"Glad you noticed sir. But I'm guessing you missed the part where Trigger took off with Milliardo's sister Relena, sir?" He replied bravely.   
  
"What!? Who let my sister get away!?" White Fang hollered at the top of his lungs, the whole clan stopping now to glance at their leader.   
  
"No one could stop Trigger."   
  
"Grrr!" White Fang hissed, "Trigger God damn you!"  
  
At that instant rumors around his clan started pouring in that his sister was to be a wolf instead, taken back for a mate, or kill.   
  
** :: End Flashback :: **  
  
  
  
*****   
  
Dorothy kept her icy eyes on the honey blonde. Taking in everything she said. "So, what happened afterwards that made Trigger.Uh, well realize he was in love with you?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Crimson Moon sighed, "To be honest, I don't know for him. But I do remember when."  
  
** :: Flashback :: **  
  
A young girl about seventeen with long honey brown hair whimpered as she fought the reins that held her arms high above her head and held her body against a wooden pillar.  
  
"Oh.Damn it!" She said to herself as she realized she was not going to have any luck with getting free.  
  
Just then on of the tents walls and for a moment the moonlight snuck in, lighting her features with a glow. At that same moment a laugh gave away a presence that someone was in there with her.  
  
Relena scowled as she heard it. 'Probably one of those barbaric male wolves.' she thought bitterly.  
  
Prussian blue eyes met her light blue ones and an attractive male voice plagued her ears. "You'll never get out of those your highness."  
  
She gaped at him with loathing eyes. "You barbaric dog! My brother will have your tail for this!"  
  
He smirked genuinely, "Your brother your highness, is of no concern to me." He spoke, running his hand through his dark chocolate brown spiky hair.  
  
She glared her blue eyes in his direction, "Then you're a fool.. White Fang will surely kill you for keeping me here. Tell your leader Trigger to let me go or else!"  
  
He laughed again, "Look Ms. Priss, no one in this clan is afraid of your brother. Least of all Trigger."  
  
"Ugh! Why you little filthy dog with flees!" She hollered with rage.  
  
He grinned like a handsome dark angel. A dark angel with a secret. "Please your highness, no need for compliments."  
  
"Grrr!" She growled at him.  
  
He chuckled lightly, "Well your highness, if I didn't know any better I would say you have a wolf inside of you howling to get out! Think ya might join our clan?"  
  
She pulled back her face in disgust, "Not a chance!" Still angry she leaned forward and spit in his face.  
  
He scowled and brushed off her saliva. "Whatever you say your highness." He then stood up to exit.  
  
"So you'll let me go then?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He sneered, "Hm, let's see.How you put it? Oh yeah.Not. A. Chance." He spoke slowly allowing his words to sink in.  
  
"Then.Are you going to rape me?" She looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
He stopped smirking and looked at her with serious eyes. "No. That's not why Trigger captured you."  
  
Her eyes lit up, but fear still remained as a shadow in them. "Then what does he want with me?"  
  
He lowered himself on his knees and wiped back one of her hairs from her face and placed it behind her left ear. "He captured you to even the score with White Fang. He was going to return you after letting the panic sink in to your brother, after a few torturing days of panic of course." He smirked again, with a smile twisted in his lips.  
  
"So then he's."  
  
"Not as much of a bad guy as your clan makes him out to be." With that he stood up and walked out of the tent.  
  
*****  
  
Relena smiled, "No, really?" The dark brown haired young man nodded and Relena burst out with laughter. "Heero, you're so funny!"  
  
He smiled back at her, "Your not so bad yourself."  
  
Her smile was genuine and her eyes were lit with life. "Thank you for untying me and letting me eat my dinner."  
  
"Anything for you your highness. But rules are rules.And now that you're done, I'm sorry but I must tie you up again." He tried to explain without sounding forceful.  
  
She nodded, "I understand."  
  
*****  
  
A limp body was carried into the large tent, male members of the wolf clan surrounding him as two of them set him down on some blankets.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Asked a tall blonde with cerulean eyes.  
  
"How was Trigger injured so badly?" spoke the one with light brown spiky hair.  
  
"This is Injustice! Should we attack them for this?" spoke the Chinese man.  
  
"Doc!?" panicked the braided haired one.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled the Doctor getting all of their attention. "He's wounded badly from an arrow. One of the Cobra's dipped it in some of their venom. I don't know if he'll make it."  
  
'So that's the famous Trigger...If only I could get a better look at him.' She tried to see around some of the men, but she couldn't even see his hair. 'Oh! If only that braided haired fool would move!' She thought.  
  
Just then they all moved away from him at once, as if reading her thoughts and to her surprise.Heero was lying there. Blood pouring from his arm where an arrow stuck out from his wound.  
  
"Oh gods.Heero!" she cried, tears leaking from her unblinking eyes. "No!"  
  
"Heero?" Asked the braided man. "She calls him by his name!?"  
  
"That's unspoken off. No one has ever." said the light brown spiky haired man.  
  
"It's weird to hear his real name. Everyone else has to refer to him as Trigger for he is the clan leader." spoke the blonde.  
  
"It's a dishonor! Injustice!" Hollered the Chinese man with rage.  
  
"Shut up will you!?" Yelled Relena, tears still streaming down her angelic face. "P-please.Let me help! Please you don't know how to save Heero!"  
  
"Why should we believe you? You're a cobra!"  
  
"No I'm not.I was to wait till I was eighteen . Now please!" Relena begged them.  
  
"You have nothing to loose Wolf-Blaze." the blonde tried reasoning.  
  
"Killer now is not the time for your trusting heart!" Hollered the Chinese man named Wolf-Blaze.  
  
"In all truthfulness Wolf-Blaze, Killer is right."  
  
Relena looked at the men bickering while the life of her friend was slipping away.  
  
"Look Wolf-Blaze, Killer and Silence are right, man. If we want Trigger alive we have to let her do whatever she is gonna do to save him." Spoke the Braided one again.  
  
"Oh you braided idiot! Fine Deathscythe, free her from her reins." Wolf- Blaze grumbled as they freed the woman.  
  
Once her wrists were free she scrambled to her feet and ran to Heero's side. "Oh god.Please don't let it be too late!" Relena grasped her tiny fingers around the arrow and began to slowly pull it out of Heero's arm.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Heero mumbled through his lips.  
  
"Oh Heero, hold on." Relena then lowered her head down to his wound as her lips touched his flesh. She glanced up at his face one more time and then began to suck.  
  
"What is she doing?" Asked the doctor as they continued to watch her. After taking another gulp of his blood she spit it out quickly.  
  
Deathscythe shrugged, "I don't know what she's doing but its very erotic!"  
  
"Deathscythe!" Killer shammed him.  
  
"Dishonorable pervert!" whispered Wolf-Blaze.  
  
Relena spit out some more blood and Heero stirred. "Heero?" she murmured.  
  
He then started breathing very heavy and then exhaled. He opened his eyes, Prussian orbs staring back at her baby blues. "Relena?" His voice was shaky.  
  
"Yes Heero, its me! Oh thank the heavens you are alright!" She cried with joy as she threw herself onto his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her. "Don't ever leave me Heero!"  
  
"If you'll have me your highness, I won't leave." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
"I'll have all of you." she replied.  
  
*****  
  
He kissed her lips passionately, allowing himself to savor the taste of sweet strawberries in which she tasted like.  
  
"Relena." he murmured into her ear, kissing her neck with light, loving kisses.  
  
"Oh Heero!" She kissed his bare shoulder gently. "Please."  
  
He took a step back and looked at her, "You joined this clan, you betrayed your brother, your going to become my mate, and bond with me...Why?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Because I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He replied, smirking for some reason.  
  
"Then show me." she whispered into his ear seductively.  
  
He then nodded and leaned down to her chest. "Oh I'll show you." With those last few words parting from his lips he took one of her breasts into his mouth, and sucked hard on her supple flesh.  
  
"Mmm." she moaned loudly, uncontrollably.  
  
He then bit down gently onto her flesh. Gaining another moan from her. He pulled back to look at her face and noticed her smirking now.Evilly.  
  
Sitting up she placed her hand on Heero's bare chest and pushed him back onto the ground. Hovering over his body she slid her hands up and down his chest. His skin was soft like silk, but strong like steel. She loved the contact they were now sharing. Her body connecting with his. Half way, but soon.Fully. As her hands trailed lower she came to see his male part. Stroking it gently, toying with him as much as she knew he would tease her.  
  
"Relena." Her name this time sounded like a warning.  
  
And if it was, she ignored it as she licked up and along his erection. He groaned, she was so enjoying this. Heero bit his lip in anticipation, awaiting for her to take him fully in her mouth, but at the same time hoping against for fear of letting go too soon.But all thoughts were thrown away once her hot mouth covered him as much as she could. He was after all, quite large.  
  
"Aahh..Nnmm.." She heard him moaning through grunts and gasps.  
  
Slowly she stopped her torture on him, licking the head and kissing it before she pulled back fully. Grinning, her wild wolf side's new trademark.  
  
"My turn." He growled, grasping her buttocks as he threw her wildly onto the ground. Spreading her legs rather forcefully he rubbed his index and middle finger against her wet clitoris.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
He didn't let her finish her moan as he pushed his two fingers into her wet vagina, pushing in and pulling out in a silent rhythm. Her moans filled the forest as he continued. Rubbing his fingers inside her in sweet strokes was driving her crazy.  
  
"Heero!" That was his signal.Pulling out of her he grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed her to her knees. "Heero?"  
  
"Trust me." He murmured, positioning himself behind her. In one quick motion he entered her hard, forgetting she was innocent. But he was quickly reminded from her cry.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Heero paused, waiting for her to get used to his size inside her walls. Relena gripped the dirt underneath her, digging her hands deep into the earth's soil. The pain was subsiding, slowly. Relena moaned and thrusted her hips back, making her walls swallow him whole. Heero now groaned, this was torture. Worse than venom from a Cobra. But Heero tried not to think of that during this time of events.  
  
"Heero! Please." She begged for him to move.  
  
"Err." Heero grunted as he began a slow steady pace with his thrusts, Relena screaming his name with each thrust. It was like a jolt jerking her body. Heero grunted again as he began to dig his nails into Relena's hips with frustration.  
  
"Oh! Please.Oh please!" Moaned Relena as she felt as though she was on top of a plateau. Her arms getting weaker and no longer being able to support her. And with the final thrust Heero came in her, clasping on her bare back as she fell onto the ground. Both panting hard.  
  
"Doggie style.Figures Wolf boy would want it that way." Laughed Relena lightly.  
  
"Yeah, so don't forget this position Wolf-girl!" Heero chuckled, moving off of her back and rolling over to lay next to her.  
  
** :: End Flashback :: **  
  
*****  
  
Dorothy's face was as red as Killer's eyes had been. "Well.Um.Wow."  
  
Crimson Moon laughed, "Yeah, wait till you mate!"  
  
Dorothy's face fell into a panicking one. "Um.Oh joy."  
  
*****  
  
Trigger laughed, "Deathscythe could you please stop drooling! I don't think I like the idea of you drooling over my actions with my mate."  
  
Deathscythe chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Trigger."  
  
"Yeah. Just do all of us a favor and find a mate." Replied Trigger, smirking once more. "Maybe Dorothy?" Quatre growled again. Proving Trigger's point. He indeed did enjoy watching his reaction towards the comments. "I didn't think so. So Killer.Either you mate with her.Or someone else will.Which is it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well.Wasn't that lovely.Yeah.Stay tuned till next chapter. Thanks to all of you for reviewing! Later! Oh yeah and.22 pages! Hell yeah baby!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. I don't own The original G-boys, or their original names. I don't own any other characters that might appear from Gundam Wing either. 


End file.
